


Batman: Naruto

by Venella



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Het, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venella/pseuds/Venella
Summary: Днем он — жизнерадостный и вечно улыбающийся Брюс Уэйн, богатейший человек Готэма, он же — Наруто Узумаки. Ночью он — грозный и молчаливый Бэтмен, выбивающий дерьмо из преступников в зловещем костюме летучей мыши.Наруто в который раз вляпался в проблемы: в Готэме объявляется его двойник, убивающий преступников, один из кандидатов в мэры что-то затевает, Джокер куда-то спрятал бомбу, способную уничтожить полгорода...Но Наруто даже не знает, что скоро столкнется с призраками прошлого, что всеми силами пытается забыть.





	Batman: Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> Прода будет очень нечасто, так как на мне еще висят другие впроцессники, но она будет. Я слишком люблю и Наруто, и Бэтмена, чтобы так от этого отказаться. Собственно, если кого-то заинтересовала эта работа - пишите, если сговоримся, то будем соавторами.

— Хэй, Бэтмен, где же ты? Поспеши, а иначе твой птенчик умрет! — раздался эхом на заброшенном складу жизнерадостный мужской голос. — Ах, да, ты же не можешь! Если ты придешь, то половина города погибнет от моего Искусства!

Сай закатил глаза. А все так хорошо началось: он проник сюда, к бандитам, которые торговали проститутками, по-быстрому обезвредил их, освободил пленниц и хотел позвонить в полицию, как вдруг одна из девушек, когда он отвернулся, огрела его огромным молотом, спрятанным за грудой деревянных коробок.

Хотя неудивительно не узнать в темноте Харли Квинн: из-за длинных светлых волос, белого топика и разноцветных шортиков Дейдара даже со вполне мужественной фигурой сильно смахивал на девушку.

— Бэтмену нет смысла приходить. Я сам справлюсь, — спокойно ответил Сай, и Дейдара хищно улыбнулся.

— Правда?! Что-то прошлый Робин так не считает. Согласись, мистер Джей постарался на славу!

Сай сжал губы и помрачнел, но быстро вернул на лицо улыбку. Следуя заветам наставника, он привык улыбаться и во всем видеть хорошее. Даже если его плотно привязали цепями к деревянному столбу, отобрали все оружие и обложили бомбами, которые сработают через пять минут.

— Ну так и ты не Джокер. В сравнении с ним...

— Не сравнивай нас! — голос Дейдары взвился ввысь, а лицо исказилось в злобной гримасе. Сай замолчал, и Дейдара оскалился и приподнял огромный молот. — Я, конечно, решил показать тебе и Бэтмену Искусство, но все еще могу передумать.

Сай помрачнел. В принципе, да, склонность Дейдары к театральности — единственная причина, почему он до сих пор жив.

— Тогда почему ты таскаешься за Джокером, хотя ненавидишь его?

— Мистер Джей показал мне Искусство! А еще с ним до ужаса весело! — Дейдара искренне, по-детски улыбнулся, а затем нахмурился и взглянул на Сая с раздражением. — И это не то, что ты подумал!

— А что я должен подумать? — Сай озадаченно приподнял бровь.

— Не притворяйся! Когда все узнают, что я не против и с мужчинами, думают одно и то же! Еще и про мой внешний вид что-то говорят! — Дейдара поморщился, а затем пакостно ухмыльнулся. — Но теперь они уже ничего не говорят.

— Они погибли от Искусства? — вежливо спросил Сай, пытаясь ерзать руками под плотно примотанными к столбу цепями.

— Они даже этого не были достойны! — Дейдара поморщился, а затем подошел к Саю и оценивающе оглядел его. — А вот ты — вполне.

Сай озадачился. Нет, было приятно услышать, что он привлекателен, пусть даже для сумасшедшего, но это не отменяло того, что через четыре (или уже три) минуты он умрет.

— Я по девушкам. Прости, — Сай виновато улыбнулся, и Дейдара поджал губы.

— И Бэтмен тоже?

— Скорее всего.

— И почему так всегда? — Дейдара вздохнул, а потом оскалился шире и достал из кармана просторной куртки в блестках пульт, и встревожившийся Сай завозился под цепями сильнее. — Ну и ладно. Раз так... Давай-ка мы уменьшим время наполовину!

Дейдара с улыбкой маньяка повернул колесико на пульте, и Сай усилием воли сохранил каменное лицо, стараясь не паниковать. Но тиканье часов словно специально усилилось, мерными и равнодушными ударами врезаясь в мозг.

— Слышишь, Бэтмен? Ты ни за что не спасешь своего малыша! — Дейдара широко оскалился, а затем недоуменно моргнул — в его шею вонзился дротик с желтой ампулой.

— Что за черт?..

— Зато я спасу, — уверенно сказали и ловко спрыгнули с железного мостика. Лицо мужчины в черном закрывала серая полумаска, однако Сай узнал его и округлил глаза.

— Какаши?! Почему ты здесь?!

— Потому что тебе нужна помощь, а Бэтмен раздвоится не может, — спокойно пояснил мужчина, осторожно подошел к Дейдаре, быстро перевернул его на спину и вздернул вверх за грудки. — Как отключить бомбы? И где находится та, на поиски которой ты отправил Бэтмена?

— Будто я скажу, — Дейдара злобно ухмыльнулся, не в силах пошевелиться.

— Но тогда ты тоже умрешь.

— И что? — Дейдара расхохотался, и его голос эхом отразился от огромных стальных стен. — Погибнуть от Искусства — великая честь! И раз я не могу вытащить мистера Джея из Аркхэма, то пусть хоть подручные Бэтмена погибнут! Мистер Джей так этому обрадуется!

Какаши вздохнул, а затем точным и сильным движением вырубил Дейдару и взял пульт. И нахмурился: искать среди мелких красных кнопок нужную равнялось самоубийству, а покрутить колесико Какаши не решился.

— Сколько у нас времени?— забеспокоился Сай.

— Две минуты, — Какаши взял молот Дейдары, ловко перемахнул через круг бомб и с размаху ударил деревянный столб. Тот с грохотом сломался, и Сай выбрался из ослабевшего захвата цепей. — Однако я ставлю на одну. Сообщить ложное время вполне в его духе.

Сай понимающе кивнул и перескочил через бомбы к Дейдаре, чье бессознательное тело Какаши быстро закинул на плечо. Сай хмыкнул: да, ему нравились девушки, но с эстетической точки зрения округлая задница Дейдары в шортах была неплоха.

— Где-то здесь есть черный выход. Сомневаюсь, что Дейдара собрался умереть со мной, — Сай вспомнил, что пробрался с главного входа, а план здания не узнал в подробностях, так как миссия свалилась на него внезапно.

— Да. Идем, — Какаши кивнул, и Сай побежал за ним, за груду ящиков, где лежали вырубленные громилы.

«Вероятно, Какаши сделал с ними то же, что и с Дейдарой» — Сай поймал брошенный наушник и вставил его в ухо. И после помех услышал взволнованный голос:

— Сай. это ты? С тобой все в порядке?!

Сай нахмурился. Если невозмутимый Бэтмен беспокоится, то... Внутри Сая заскребло чувство вины: он совершенно не хотел заставлять Наруто волноваться. Особенно когда тот искал бомбу, способной уничтожить полгорода.

— Конечно, наставник, — предельно спокойно ответил Сай, пока Какаши впереди ногой вышиб железную дверь. — А у вас как дела?

— Плохо, — Сай нахмурился. Обычно Наруто даже в сложнейших ситуациях говорил с усмешкой: «Так себе». Так что если все «Плохо»... — Черт знает, где Дейдара запрятал бомбу. Кстати, что с ним?

— Я вырубил его, — Какаши и Сай бежали в ночи к деревянному причалу с яхтами и катерами. — Но он не сказал, где она.

— Ясно, — Сай услышал, что Бэтмена кто-то громко кличет о помощи, и дипломатично сказал:

— Тогда не будем вас беспокоить. Если случится что-то важное, то я сообщу.

— Конечно, — Сай понял, что Наруто улыбнулся, и у него отлегло от сердца.

До черного катера они добрались быстро, и, пока Какаши положил Дейдару на скамью и завел мотор, Сай оперативно связал пленника веревками из сумки рядом. Вскоре катер ловко вырулил в темные просторы ночного океана, и вслед ему донесся взрыв — склад в облаке пламени взлетел на воздух, и Сай на автомате закрыл уши.

А открыл их уже в тишине, которую нарушал лишь монотонный рев мотора. Сай продолжил копаться в сумке и, когда нашел там бэт-пояс с необходимым снаряжением и пару резиновых дубинок, благодарно посмотрел на Какаши за рулем катера.

— Сай? — раздался в наушнике голос Наруто, и Сай встрепенулся.

— Что, наставник?

— Плохая новость: бомбу мы так и не нашли, — сердце Сая упало в пятки, однако Наруто радостно добавил: — Хорошая новость: похоже, либо она не существовала, либо находится не в жилых районах Готэма. Дейдара все еще без сознания?

— Да, — Сай взглянул на связанного прочными черными веревками Дейдару, который, судя по довольной улыбке, видел счастливый сон, где подрывает весь Готэм во имя Искусства.

— Передадим его полиции. Как насчет Восточного Причала?

— Через десять минут доберемся туда, — деловито сказал Какаши, уводя катер левее.

— Отлично! Тогда встретимся там.

Голос Наруто исчез, и Сай, осмысливая его слова, задумчиво посмотрел на далекий берег. Черные небоскребы, многочисленные огни на фоне ясного темного неба и мириад звезд — и не скажешь, что Готэм считается рассадником преступности и городом противоречий.

— Тебе следует быть осторожнее, Сай, — вывел из его раздумий Какаши, и Сай повернулся к нему и виновато закусил губу.

— Знаю. Прости, Какаши. Я...

— Не извиняйся. Мастер Наруто тоже попадал в передряги, — с теплотой сказал Какаши, и на душе Сая немного полегчало.

— И вы его оттуда вызволяли?

— Не всегда, — Сай поклялся бы, что услышал в голосе Какаши печаль. — Мастер Наруто старался сделать все в одиночку, взваливая на себя неимоверную тяжесть. Хотя раньше было проще: Джокер лишь начал творить хаос, а злодеев со сверхспособностями в Готэме не водилось. Сейчас все налаживается, но не знаю, надолго ли, — тревожно закончил Какаши. Сай нахмурился, а затем подтянул к себе колени и уткнулся в них: победа над бандитами, волнение и ночное время суток делали свое дело и вместе с прохладным осенним ветром клонили его в сон. И Сай, внимательно наблюдая за Дейдарой, позволил себе немного расслабиться и уверенно сказал:

— Спасибо, что спас меня. Обещаю, я не заставлю наставника снова волноваться.

— Лучше скажи «постараюсь». Никогда не знаешь, как повернется судьба, — Какаши вздохнул, и Сай нехотя согласился с ним. — Кстати, как получилось, что Дейдара поймал тебя?

Сай помедлил, задумчиво взглянул на мутные воды Готэм-ривер и начал рассказывать. История закончилась как раз тогда, когда они достигли Восточного Причала, который, в отличие от старого Северного, блистал «свежим» бетоном и дорогими яхтами. При виде широкоплечей фигуры в черном Сай приподнял уголки рта.

— Дейдара при вас? — Бэтмен подошел к ним, едва катер причалил.

— Да. А где полиция? — встревожился Какаши, ловко вылезая наружу.

— Задержались, — Бэтмен протянул руки, а затем отстранился и закричал: в его черную перчатку вонзился бэт-кунай.

— Какаши? — Сай с расширившимися от шока глазами посмотрел на него.

— Это не Бэтмен, — мрачно сказал Какаши и встал в боевую стойку. — Бэтмен выше ростом. А еще, Сай, наши наушники не работают.

Сай быстро проверил это, помрачнел и плотнее прижал Дейдару к плечу, а губы «Бэтмена» растянулись в ухмылке. И, когда его меч и меч Какаши схлестнулись в воздухе, Сай стремительно прыгнул на нос огромного катера, а откуда приземлился на деревянный причал.

— Какаши!

— Сай, найди, откуда ловит связь! Я задержу его! — Какаши, кое-как удержал равновесие в неустойчивом катере и отпарировал серию плотных ударов.

— А сможешь ли, Альфред? — спросил «Бэтмен» ядовитым голосом, и Сай с Какаши застыли. И этой секунды хватило, чтобы чужой меч заискрился молниями, которые быстро перешли на меч Какаши и на него самого. Какаши задергался и замертво свалился в катер.

— Какаши! — сердце Сая ухнуло вниз.

— Металлы — очень хорошие проводники, — усмехнулся «Бэтмен», и его меч снова заискрился. — Остались лишь мы, Дик Грейсон.

Сай нахмурился и сжал руки в кулаки. _Откуда этот парень знает их имена?_ У Сая даже промелькнула мысль, что перед ним все-таки стоит Наруто. Но нет, чужой голос, измененный электронными фильтрами, звучал иначе, да и настоящий Бэтмен всегда говорил спокойно, без язвительной ехидцы.

Сай кинул Дейдару в соседний катер, достал резиновые дубинки и кинулся вперед: «Бэтмен» явно пришел за Дейдарой, а значит, оставался лишь ближний бой. Почти сразу стало понятно, что противник в нем очень хорош: Сай постоянно уворачивался от скупых и сильных ударов и не прекращающейся очередью блокировал их.

Удар в голову, уворот, подсечка, бок... Дело быстро ухудшалось: незнакомец оттеснил его к краю причала, и острое лезвие уперлось Саю в горло, а доски под ногами угрожающе скрипнули.

— И это все, на что ты способен? Если ученик Бэтмена такое ничтожество, то что говорить про него самого? — высокомерно ухмыльнулся «Бэтмен». Внутри Сая поднялась волна гнева, и он незаметно сунул руку в бэт-пояс.

— Бэтмен — не ничтожество, — с ненавистью процедил он и прыснул в чужие глаза перцовым баллончиком. И когда «Бэтмен» потянулся к ним, Сай точным ударом выбил из его руки меч, а затем скинул «Бэтмена» в воду.

— Сай! САЙ! Что у вас творится? — закричал Наруто в наушник, и Сай вздрогнул и забеспокоился:

— Наставник? Где вы?

— У нас проблемы, — Наруто невесело хмыкнул, и Сай нахмурился: на заднем плане в наушнике он услышал автоматную очередь. — Черная Маска...

Дослушать Сай не успел: его схватили за ногу и рывком утянули в воду. Сай быстро выплыл из мутных вод Готэм-ривер, но его тут же больно вздернули за волосы и впечатали в деревянную пристань.

«А по силе он не уступает наставнику», — удрученно подумал Сай, сплевывая грязную воду и терпя боль в заломанных руках.

— Я возьму это, — мокрые пальцы в черной перчатке выдернули наушник из уха и ядовито произнесли: — Здравствуй, Наруто Узумаки.

Сай остолбенел. Откуда «Бэтмен» знает имя наставника? _Если он откроет его миру..._ Нет, Наруто предупреждал, что вряд ли все поверят, что богатейший человек Готэма ночью бьет бандитов, но...

— Ничего я с ним не сделал, — фальшивый Бэтмен жестче вжал Сая в дерево и стиснул его запястья почти до хруста костей, пресекая попытки вырваться. — Я пришел лишь за Харли Квинн. И если я его заберу, то отзову людей Черной Маски и отпущу твоего бездарного помощника.

Сай нахмурился и приподнял голову. «Бэтмен» знает их настоящие имена, задержал Наруто, взломал зашифрованный канал связи… _Кто он такой?_

— Не твое дело, что я сделаю с Харли Квинн, — огрызнулся «Бэтмен» с сильнейшей ненавистью процедил: — И я понятия не имею, где бомба. Но обещаю, Наруто: все, что тебе дорого, все, что ты любишь, в том числе и твой драгоценный Готэм... Исчезнет, — от ярости в голосе «Бэтмена» по телу Сая пробежали мурашки. — Однако месть должна быть сладкой, поэтому до скорой встречи.

И после сильного удара по затылку Сай погрузился во тьму.

***

Когда сознание медленно прояснилось, Сай охнул и схватился за слегка пульсирующую от боли голову.

— Сай, как ты? С тобой все хорошо? — Сай поднял взгляд на обеспокоенного Наруто, обмотанного бинтами. Обнадеживало одно: похоже, бинты закрывали лишь внешние повреждения.

— Все в порядке, наставник, — Сай успокаивающе улыбнулся и, приподнявшись, прислонился к спинке кровати. — А как вы?

— В норме, — Наруто хмыкнул и почесал забинтованную щеку. — Даже серьезных ран нет. Представляешь? — обрадовался он, и Сай закатил глаза: вряд ли бы кто-то поверил, что беззаботный и оптимистичный Наруто Узумаки — молчаливый и серьезный Темный Рыцарь. Впрочем, на это Наруто и ставил. — Ты точно в порядке?

— Вы наверняка уже обследовали меня, наставник, — Сай улыбнулся шире, и Наруто хмыкнул.

— Ну а вдруг?

— Со мной все в порядке, — уверенно сказал Сай и заволновался: — С Какаши тоже все в порядке?

— Да, — Наруто посерьезнел и вздохнул. — Но я отправил его спать — ночь уже на дворе.

В комнате повисла тяжелая тишина, и Сай закрыл глаза и коснулся затылком стены. Он до сих пор видел ядовитую улыбку «Бэтмена» — человека, который как-то узнал их главные секреты и сделал костюм, до ужаса похожий на костюм Наруто. Даже он, верный помощник Бэтмена, не отличил его от «оригинала», а значит, все _очень_ плохо.

— Этот парень забрал Дейдару, да? — Сай сжал одеяло и виновато склонил голову. — А еще он знает наши имена. Простите, наставник. Я...

— За что ты извиняешься? — Сай поднял голову и удивился при виде искреннего непонимания Наруто. — В последнем ты не виноват. Ты винишь себя, что этот тип забрал Дейдару и одолел тебя? Ну... бывало и хуже, — беззаботно закончил Наруто, однако голубые глаза помрачнели, и Сай снова виновато склонил голову.

— Из-за меня Какаши рисковал жизнью. А еще из-за меня вы волновались. Простите.

— Я же сказал — не извиняйся, — Наруто махнул рукой и вздохнул. — Твоей вины здесь нет. Лучше подумаем, что делать.

Сай согласился с Наруто, но для начала решил кое-что прояснить:

— Так вы так и не нашли бомбу? — Наруто нахмурился, и Сай понял, что не ошибся с вопросом.

— Нет. Тут вообще непонятно, была она или нет. Я все же склоняюсь, что да, раз Дейдара направил нас туда, — Наруто сжал губы, и Сай понял, о _ком_ пойдет речь. — Но Дейдара не знал ее точное положение, то, вероятно, это дело рук Джокера. Тот заложил где-то бомбу, но Дейдаре рассказал лишь о ее существовании.

— Либо Дейдара соврал о бомбе, чтобы отвлечь вас и поймать меня в ловушку.

— Тоже вариант, — Наруто кивнул и почесал шею. — Но гораздо логичнее Дейдаре было бы сказать правду. Тогда при взрыве бомбы погибли бы я и полиция, и Дейдара преспокойно бы взорвал оставшийся Готэм.

Сай помрачнел, представив эту картину.

— А Джокер сам что-то сказал? — спросил Сай и прикусил язык, когда голубые глаза снова потемнели. Однако Наруто быстро справился с собой и невесело усмехнулся.

— С Джокером разговаривал комиссар Ли: как я понял, он ему понравился. Про бомбу он якобы ничего не знает, как и про моего двойника. И что Дейдара действовал вполне самостоятельно, — Наруто вздохнул и раздраженно процедил: — Я часто жалею, что Джокер не чувствует боли.

«И, вероятно, он еще спрашивал о вас, наставник», — нахмурился Сай. Джокер был одержим Бэтменом, всеми силами привлекая его внимание и заставляя участвовать его в «играх» — убийствах множества людей.

— Вы уверены, что Джокер не соврал? — осторожно спросил Сай.

— Насчет двойника — да. Он, похоже, и правда удивился, когда ему сказали о фальшивом Бэтмене. В самодеятельность Дейдары я тоже верю, но не совсем. Джокер точно знал о последствиях, когда сказал ему про бомбу. Возможно, это часть его какого-то плана, — Наруто неприятно усмехнулся. Сай понимал его: на первый взгляд казалось, что Джокер полностью непредсказуем и действует хаотично, случайно, но Сай слишком хорошо знал, что на одной импровизации и сумасшествии далеко не уедешь.

— Позвольте мне помочь, наставник! — Сай приподнялся и лишь усилием воли заставил себя не вскочить с места. — Я разыщу Дейдару и вашего двойника!

— Только когда полностью выздоровеешь. Это приказ, ясно? — строго ответил Наруто, и осторожно, но уверенно опустил Сая вниз. Тот сжал губы: он слишком хорошо знал Наруто и понимал, что в случае непослушания его в крайнем случае даже привяжут к кровати.

— Да, наставник, — Сай почтительно кивнул и заметил на тумбочке рядом поднос с печеньем и молоком. И после удивления благодарно улыбнулся.

«Спасибо, Какаши».


End file.
